


Best Seats In The House

by kyaorii



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drive In Movie, Established Relationship, First Date, Fluff, Impala, M/M, Stargazing, clueless Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaorii/pseuds/kyaorii
Summary: Dean takes Cas on a date to see a drive-in movie.Originally uploaded to my Wattpad account (@kyaorii) on the 6th of April 2019.





	Best Seats In The House

The sun had set hours ago and Dean was driving the Impala down a dark stretch of road in the middle of nowhere. He wasn't alone. Beside him was Castiel, who sat in silence as he listened to the quiet music that came from the radio. Apart from the odd flash of headlights that sped by, their only source of light was the faint glow of the dashboard.

 

"Where are we going?" Cas asked, looking in the direction of Dean's silhouette.

 

Dean spared a second to glance over at Cas before returning his focus to the road ahead. "If I tell you," he smirked to himself, "it'd ruin the surprise."

 

Cas turned to stare out the passenger window and pouted. Dean had been planning to take him somewhere for well over a week now and no matter how many times he asked, Dean would refuse to tell him - it was a surprise after all.

 

After driving for a little while longer, they took a left turn off the main road and into a field: there were more than two dosen other cars parked in front of a giant white sheet that was attached to some precarious-looking scaffolding. Dean drove the car into an empty space, put it into park, and turned off the engine.

 

Cas scrunched his eyebrows puzzlingly as he observed the area, trying to decipher exactly what was happening here.

 

Noticing Cas' apparent confusion, Dean explained, "It's like drive-through, but for movies."

 

"Oh... So the sheet is the screen?"

 

"Yeah, well, not exactly, it's what the movie is projected onto." Dean gestured over to a van parked furthest away from the screen where two men were setting up a projector.

 

"That makes sense," Cas said, "considering how difficult it would be to bring a large screen all the way out here."

 

Dean chuckled, always surprised with how much of an idiot Cas can be sometimes, despite the fact that he has existed for centuries: maybe he had a shitty teacher in Sunday School.

 

"You know," Cas said innocently, "humans tend to go to watch movies when they go on dates." He looked over at Dean, who was now nervously rubbing the nape of his neck and refusing to make eye contact.

 

"Is this a date?" Cas asked, turning his entire body in the direction of Dean. He was more shocked that he hadn't realised it was a date than he was at the fact that Dean had taken him on a date at all.

 

Dean hesitated and continued to avoid eye contact before saying, "I- I just thought that, y' know, we've been together for a while, and- and, with babysitting Jack and all the hunting, we've had no time where it's just us."

 

Cas had never even thought about going out on dates with Dean before: he was satisfied with the time they spent together in the bunker, and, with their lifestyle, they didn't exactly have 'free time'. But Dean had thought about it. He even had the initiative to plan a date - it was sweet.

 

Cas smiled gently and moved his hand to take a hold of Dean's, intertwining their fingers together.

 

Dean looked at Cas fondly, wondering how on Earth he had managed to meet someone so undoubtedly beautiful and loving. He could say for certain that he loved Cas, and it was the little things that assured him that he loved him too.

 

Moving closer to Dean, Cas used his free hand to caress Dean's stubble before pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Dean melted into Cas' touch, and his nervousness melted away with him.

 

Soon, the projector turned on and a black and white image appeared on the sheet. The two are bathed in a soft glow, and Dean could see the faint blush that had spread across Cas' face.

 

Dean wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him closer, encouraging the angel to snuggle up to him and rest his head on his shoulder.

 

Throughout the movie, they made odd comments about what was happening with the story and joked about how strange old movies are compared to modern ones, and when the movie finished, the other cars around them started leaving. Gradually, the field got more and more empty.

 

"Shouldn't we go, everyone is leaving," Cas suggested, pulling away from Dean a little as he watched the other cars driving away.

 

Dean chuckled and pulled Cas back in for a cuddle, "No, Cas, we'll miss the best part."

 

Within a few minutes, the rest of the cars had left, even the projector van, and Dean and Cas were alone in the field.

 

Dean winked at Cas and opened the door before stepping outside onto the cool grass. He leant down to look through the windscreen and gestured for Cas to get out too before climbing onto the hood of the Impala. Cas got out of the car and joined him, both of them leaning back to rest on the windscreen.

 

"Now this," Dean said, readjusting his position to prop his head up on his arms, "this is what we're really here to see."

 

In an empty field far away from civilisation and light pollution, seeing the stars was much easier, and looking up, Cas was filled with a sense of wonder. He knew the name of every single star, every single constellation, but lying alone with Dean in the middle of nowhere on the Impala made everything feel like it was centered around them. Like they were the heart of the universe.

 

As they laid there, Cas pointed out Orion's Belt, Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, and a handful of other constellations Dean didn't recognise. Dean wasn't even looking at the sky most of the time, he was far too focused on watching Cas' facial expressions as he talked about how the constellations were named. And once Cas had gone through each and every star, they laid in silence for a moment, basking in the feeling of the gentle breeze that blew over them.

 

"For a first date, this is very enjoyable," Cas smiled gently, tilting his head to look at Dean.

 

Dean couldn't help but smile back. "I'm glad," he said, reaching over to hold Cas' hand, "I want to stay like this, with you, forever."

 

"Forever can be arranged," Cas smirked, pulling Dean closer so he could press a chaste kiss on his cheek. "For now, though, we should head back, I may also have a surprise for you."

 

Dean felt his face heat up red hot as he imagined what Cas' surprise could be. "Okay," he breathed, his chest feeling tighter than usual. Still holding hands, they slid off the hood of the Impala and clambered back into the front seat.

 

"Hurry, Dean, I need you," Cas urged, fully aware of the affect it would have on the hunter.

 

Dean has never driven home so quickly in his life.


End file.
